


Lesbians, Bondage, and Kissing: The RWBY Anthology

by cats_and_breakfast



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Catgirl, F/F, Gags, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Pantyhose, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Shower Sex, Sub!Blake, Yang tickles Blake’s feet for two sentences and then stops because that’s mean, amateur, dom!yang, kissing lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_breakfast/pseuds/cats_and_breakfast
Summary: From bondage with your girlfriend to being ensnared by living grass, the RWBY girls are taking names and making everything look and sound horny. This is a compilation of one-shots strictly featuring lesbians and their misadventures. Please do enjoy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Lesbians, Bondage, and Kissing: The RWBY Anthology

The shattered moon was visible high in the sky as Blake Belladonna shut the door to her room. Being a huntress was far more laborious than going by her own agenda- she had found. She’d spent all day fighting large Grimm that were threatening the Atlesian City of Mantle, and though she’d left the conflict without injury, she still felt the exhaustion in her muscles. Ugh... she needed to shower.

Yang would only be a few minutes behind her, she mused. Her girlfriend had stopped to tell Ruby and Weiss how it had gone. Blake honestly couldn’t understand Yang’s constant vigor and enthusiasm, but she certainly admired it, maybe envied it. But she was who she was, and that person was really excited to shower. Blake felt relief already when she removed her top and took off her bra, feeling the tension flow out of her body as she finally unwound. She slipped off the rest of her clothes and breathed deeply, stepping into the shower and turning it on. 

The water was too hot, so she adjusted the knob slightly to the right... ugh. Freezing. Where was a happy medium when she needed one? Blake’s ears bent delicately as she resorted to the warmer water and began to wash herself.

She heard the door to her room open midway through her washing, which caused her ears to perk back up. _Yang’s here._

“Is that my little Blakey I hear taking a shower?” Yang’s voice called from outside the bathroom, the pitch elevated and lathered with teasing. Blake could easily hear the love in it too, and her heart swelled with it. Genuine love was the best feeling in the world, and that was a truth Blake held close to her heart. She knew that nothing would ever be able to come between her and Yang. Ever since they’d locked eyes in the Emerald Forest, almost three years ago, they’d been bound together like twin strands of DNA in the formation of a double helix, intricate beings separate, but together, a beautiful construct of vibrant life. She had once thought of Yang as strength, but now she considered her under a different kind of strength, the one that gave her the tenacity to care for Blake through thick and thin. Yang was love.

”Blake?” Yang asked, knocking on the door. “Is everything okay?”

Oh geez, why was she worried? Everything was fine! “I’m just taking a shower,” Blake told her, humor in her voice. “What, are you looking to come and join me?”

The door opened faster than Blake could stop to consider that Yang might’ve actually taken up that invitation. In a flash, Blake was joined by her knight in shining armor- except her knight was fully clothed in the shower.

”You are _such_ an idiot,” Blake said, staring in sheer disbelief at Yang’s smug disposition as she stood there, water from the shower head splattering her boots and soaking her pants. 

“ _I know_ ,” Yang said seductively, giving Blake’s body a slow examination with slight tilting from her head. She nodded approvingly, a stupid smirk on her face.

”This really isn’t how I expected you to see me naked for the first time,” Blake admitted. “But... you can make it up to me.” Reaching up, she gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. “Go get out of those soggy clothes, and you can come join me for real this time.”

”Aye aye, captain,” Yang said, marching out of the shower. Her cheeks were pinker thanks to Blake’s show of affection, and she did not miss Blake looking over as Yang began to take off her outfit.

”Do you think my back is sexy or something?” Yang asked, looking over her shoulder as she pulled her pants down to her ankles. 

Blake shrugged nonchalantly. “Eh, it’s alright. I’m pretty keen on what’s below it, though.”

Yang was thoroughly flustered by that comment, but she managed to stumble through a comeback. “This coming from Blake Bellabooty!”

”Hm. Yeah, we’re definitely taking my last name when we get married. We can share the Bellabooty.”

”You still have the better ass, though.”

”You beat me in the boobs contest by a long shot.”

”Why don’t you just suck on them, then?”

”Maybe I will!”

”Fine!”

Yang finished undressing and climbed into the shower. Facing Blake, the first thing she did was give her butt a nice, hearty smack. 

“Okay, that’s it,” Blake told her resolutely, pinning her against the shower wall. Blushing lightly, she lowered her head down to Yang’s breast, angling her head slightly as she gently put her mouth around her cup. She began to suck and bite gently, and slightly restrained moans from Yang told her she was doing a great job. 

“Mm... ah... mmh...” Yang murmured as she felt Blake gently nibble at her nipple. She was enjoying it, but what was she doing for Blake? Quickly, Yang took her hand and began massaging Blake’s back as she continued to suck, but she quickly heard Blake’s voice from her breast.

”Er... what are you doing?”

”Just rubbing your back, that’s all.” Yang said defensively. “What? You’re making my tits feel like absolute ecstasy! It’s only fair I pay you back.”

”Yang, come on...” Blake chided. “I’m sucking your tiddies. Take it like a big girl.”

”Gods, I love it when you’re feisty.”

Blake’s response was attention to her other breast. Yang felt sharp arousal spread from the point of Blake’s touch throughout her entire body. “Oh,” she moaned, as the pleasure continued. Blake never let up, not even for a second. By the time the faunus had finished, Yang thought that she was going to burst with all of the cum she felt was going to squirt out of her vagina.

”You’re... really good at that,” Yang panted, looking in awe at her girlfriend.

”Well, having tits made of sugar gives me a nice incentive to taste them,” Blake said smoothly, wiping saliva off her lower lip. But she was beaming with the praise she had given her- she’d done well.

“You know, I don’t think I’m ready for this shower to end,” Yang told her, trying to ignore Blake’s comment about her breasts. “How do you feel about a little more fun...?”

In thirty seconds flat, Blake was lying on the shower floor, moaning and panting as Yang ground and carressed her. The faunus’ arms were wrapped back around Yang’s neck. “Oh gosh,” Blake gasped, holding Yang close as warm shower water rained on both passionate lovers. “I love you, oh... I love you so much...”

”Mmnn... Hff... I love you too, Blake Belladonna. You’re the most beautiful girl in the world, and I’m never gonna stop loving you...”

”Babe...” Blake blushed as she brought Yang even closer, their breasts pressing against each other as they embraced each other ever so tightly-

And just like that, in the same moment, the lovers’ orgasms reached a climax together, both of their bodies releasing their fluids on Blake’s. Blake looked down at her cum-soaked lap, then back into Yang’s eyes. Suddenly, the pair burst into laughter, unable to stop.

”Oh my gosh, _Yang_ ,” Blake gasped, starting to slow her laughter. “Wow. You really want to do everything with me, huh?”

Yang reddened. “Who said it was me who came with you? If anything, you came with me! I’m the top!”

”Sure, in this situation!” Blake gave her a playful shove.

”Yeah, alright, alright. Let’s just finish actually showering and then I’ll show you who’s the top. 

It’s a lot of fun to ‘actually’ shower with your girlfriend, especially when her fingers ‘accidentally’ rub softly against your clit. Eventually, Blake and Yang managed, and they stepped out and wrapped themselves in towels.

”So what are we doing?” Blake asked Yang. “Putting our clothes back on?” 

“You wish,” Yang scoffed. “I’d never dream of handing you a pair of pants in my life, not if it meant I’d lose such easy access to your little coochie.”

”Oh, you!” Blake blushed. “You know, tops aren’t supposed to act so horny and needy. That’s my job, or so you say.”

”Still doubt I’m a top, eh?” Yang mused. “Come up with a word- it can be any word.”

”Er- bumblebee!”

Yang smiled. “Cute. I’m gonna have my way with you now, okay? If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, say bumblebee. Okay?”

”Okay.” Blake nodded as her heart began to race. The thought of forfeiting control to Yang and letting her have her way sounded extremely arousing. Blake couldn’t wait to please her girlfriend, but as soon as she had prepared to start eating her out, she found that Yang had moved behind her and was now tying her hands behind her back. 

“What?” Blake struggled a bit, her hands wiggling inside the rope handcuffs Yang was tying. “Yang-“

”Just say the word if you don’t like it,” Yang interjected. 

Blake was silent. 

“That’s what I thought,” Yang said smugly. “You’re such a fucking cutie!” She kept up her tying of Blake’s wrists, and with every adjustment, she would ask her if it felt too tight.

”It’s fine, Yang,” she told her. “Stop fretting about me- you’re having your way with me, remember?”

”Yeah,” Yang retorted. “And my way is the way that prevents your hands from turning purple and your wrists scarred. You can always just say the word...

Blake was not going to say the word. She enjoyed it just too much to quit now, and besides, Blake loved seeing the twinkle in Yang’s eyes as she tied her up. 

“Alright, Kinky,” Yang said, tugging Blake’s arms. She’d bound her at the elbows now too, and she managed to get some rope around her ankles too. “You might not be able to use your hands and feet, but you don’t need your hands and feet to kiss me. C’mere!”

Yang laid down before her kneeling, bound partner, and pulled her head close, massaging her ears as she kissed her passionately. Yang took note of Blake’s lip biting- not harmful, just purely for the great tingling sensation. They shared the kiss for almost a full moment, before Yang drew back. 

“What’re you up to now?” Blake asked suspiciously, wriggling her bound arms playfully as she looked up at her dominant partner. 

The fingers on Yang’s prosthetic arm wiggled slightly and rhythmically as Yang looked around. “Hm...”

Yang opened the dresser and pulled out a calf-high white sock. “Oh, this’ll do nicely,” she said, cracking up as she approached Blake with it.

”Yang, what’s so funn-mmph!” a lump of white sock quickly muffled the end of Blake’s question as she forced it into her mouth, gagging her quite effectively. Blake’s sounds would definitely be inaudible outside their room, which meant that it was time for Yang to use the hardest proof possible that she was the top.

”Mmph isn’t the word, silly,” Yang teased, touching Blake’s nose lightly. Blake let out a defiant moan, wriggling a bit in her bonds.

“Gonna say the word?” Yang asked innocently.

Silence yet again. Blake talked a good game, but even though she was knew to this bondage game, she was already smitten with being bound and gagged. Her eyes gleamed playfully when she found Yang’s. The blonde was surprised, but she didn’t let her shock last long.

”Alright, alright, let’s give you a little more attention, okay?“

”Mm...”

”Thought you might like that. You think I’m not a top? Surely someone who wasn’t completely confident in what they were doing wouldn’t...” Yang let her eyes linger on Blake’s to watch her expression change to surprise and excitement. “Finger your pussy...” 

Blake watched as Yang pushed her down on the bed lightly and laid her flat. Holding her feet, Yang positioned her tongue very near to Blake’s needy clit, and began to lick.

”Mmngh,” Blake moaned. “Mngh! Mmm!” What was Yang doing? Was she missing her pussy intentionally? “Fmmck mm!” she begged, making more moans fit for a poor bound faunus being throughly teased.

”What, would a sub do that?” Yang said lightly. “I think a sub would do something more like... moan into her socks and beg for me to fuck her, don’t you think?”

Blake’s face immediately erupted into embarrassed redness. Why did the bondage ensnare her mind so well? She loved every minute of it- and Yang’s teasing only made her hornier and hornier, as much is it grated on her nerves. 

“Aww... you’re embarrassed.” Yang looked up at Blake with a mock adoring expression, but it immediately melted as her hand stopped holding Blake’s feet and neared the sole of the foot. Her fingernails very lightly touched against the skin as she tickled the helpless sole, causing Blake to burst out in muffled laughter and shake her foot.

”Stmph! Mmmphhmm... Hmm... Bmmblb!”

Once she heard the word, Yang immediately stopped. She crawled her away up to Blake’s head and removed the sock, looking into her eyes with a concerned face. “You good?” she asked.

Blake nodded slightly. “Yeah, just wasn’t expecting you to take advantage of me like that...”

Yang nodded. “I’m sorry. And it’s alright if you’re not okay with it. It doesn’t change that you’re the perfect girl for me, Blakey.” Yang shifted her knees so she was kneeling in front of the bound faunus, almost like she was proposing. “Now, Blake Belladonna, will you let me have a taste of your pussy?”

”You’re such a- mmph.” Blake looked in mock annoyance as Yang readily shoved the sock back into her mouth and moved her head back down to Blake’s exposed clit. Blake could tell, from both the feeling she got and the way that Yang’s head moved up and down as she lapped like a kitten dying of thirst, that she was making her target and relishing it. 

Fuck... Yang was so good, she felt like she might cum again. But gagged, she had no way of telling Yang that was going to happen- and Yang never took a break, never even came up for air. To the blonde, it would now feel disingenuous to call any pussy out there ‘candy,’ because if there was one really sweet as candy, she was devouring it. It was like compulsory at this point, going in for licks, sticking her tongue into the tiniest crevices- and with each penetration, Blake squirmed a bit more, and unbeknownst to Yang, she came that much closer to unleashing a torrent of cum into her face.

_Yang... Yang, I’m gonna... Yang get your face out! I’m gonna **-**_

Yang opened her mouth to lick more when Blake finally let her orgasm loose. Fluid fell into her mouth and splashed against her face, but Blake was the one who would end up blushing because despite it, Yang didn’t even hesitate to keep going. Was she... swallowing it?

Yang reappeared after a few more moments, her face a bit shiny from the drips of Blake’s cum on it. “Did you have fun?” she asked her casually.

Blake had no idea how the fuck this girl was the way she was.

”I’m giving you one last surprise,” Yang continued, as if Blake had responded. She grinned as, looking straight into Blake’s eyes dominantly, she inserted two fingers of her prosthetic arm right into Blake. But there was more to it... the fingers weren’t just moving, but they were vibrating. Blake had cum herself dry, but she could never run out of moaning...

”Mmfh...” Blake panted, looking back at Yang.

”Like it?” Yang asked mildly. “Good.” The blonde got off the bed, but Blake immediately noticed the lack of arm on her right shoulder- and the conspicuous buzzing in her vagina. 

“Ymng!” Blake called. What was she doing, tying her up like this only to leave her the best vibrator in the world inside of her? “Ymn-mmm!” 

“What?” Yang asked sweetly. “If you don’t like it, say Bumblebee.”

But all Blake could do was stare back into Yang’s beautiful eyes. It was like being force-fed candy- sweet, tasty... yes, unwilling, but it would take a long time before she got full.

”I’m gonna go shower myself off,” Yang told her, “But I’m glad we did this. Maybe sometime later, I can buy some better bondage gear, maybe get better at rope. Would you like that?”

Blake nodded weakly, still moaning quietly.

”I love you, Blake. Keep having fun.” Yang smiled and gave Blake a kiss on the forehead, before returning to the shower. Looking back as Yang’s arm continued to finger her, Blake knew that she would have repeated this experience the exact same way, with her silly girlfriend jumping into the shower fully-clothed... just to be with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on making it to the end. Still excited? Feel free to channel that energy in the comments by suggesting the theme for the next one-shot! Pick a pairing or a predicament, and if I can write it, I’ll do my damnedest! Can’t wait to see your ideas; peace out.


End file.
